Living the Adventures
by ConfusedinTime
Summary: Post Journey's End. Alt.Ten/ BlueTen Rose. After a long day at Torchwood, Rose asks the Doctor what happened while she was gone. So instead, he shows her.


_This fic's for Sarah B, who, when I told her about 'The Mysterious Mr Smith', said, "Why don't you write TenRose?" Which reminded me - I haven't written TenRose in decades. Literally. So I decided to. And for once, it isn't depressing TenRose! Holy smokes! I be cured! :-)_

_Well...There's a depressing bit. But you know...I'm not FULLY cured, then!_

_Also, I'm having trouble writing chapter three of the aforementioned 'Mysterious Mr Smith', so this fic rambled it's way out of my brain._

_It's based upon:_

_a) The hope that the Doctor and the Alternate Doctor share the same memories._

_and_

_b) That the Alternate Doctor (The Blue Doctor, if you prefer) can still work his Time Lord mojo._

_Enjoy!_

_Mistakes be mine. I'll find them as soon as I can._

_-_

"So." Rose says, sleepily.

Her and the Doctor - _her Doctor_ - are sprawled on one of her Mum's many sofas.

"So...?" The Doctor murmurs against the back of her neck.

"You never said...What happened while I was gone?"

She feels his smirk rather than sees it, as he moves under her into a sitting position. Her head slides into his lap, and sitting up herself seems like too much of a daunting task at the moment.

"Saved the world a few times." He says, simply.

"Daleks?" She asks, stretching.

The Doctor laughs.

"Of course."

Rose stays silent for a moment.

"Did you miss me?" She asks it in the same casual way as she asked about the daleks, but he gets it.

"More than anything in the Universe." The sincerity makes Rose feel special, like she's glowing.

"I thought...You'd be upset. About Martha." He confesses.

Rose shrugs - as much as she can in her position.

"I was, at first. But I know..." She stifled a yawn, covering her mouth. "...I know you shouldn't be on your own."

The Doctor smiles, and doesn't offer a reply.

"So...How did you meet Martha, then?" Rose asks.

"I can show you, if you want." He offers.

Rose gives him a questioning look, and his hands find her temples, brushing back her hair.

"Still got a few Time Lord tricks up my sleeves." He tells her, and...

...Suddenly, she's in a hospital. No, she can't be in a hospital, she...

..."What-?" She begins, moving to sit up. She's back with the Doctor again.

"They're just memories." He soothes her. "That's...I met Martha in a hospital." He pauses. "And before you ask, it was a genetic transfer."

"What were you-?"

...The Doctor's memories flood back into her mind, cutting off the end of her sentence.

She lives the day, through the Doctor's eyes. Sees the surface of the moon, giant rhino people ("Judoon." The Doctor corrects, somehow inside her thoughts), oh, _there's _the genetic transfer, she realises.

"See? Strictly professional." The Doctor tells her, bringing her back to the present.

Rose simply nodded. Throughout the things he'd shown her, there had been one constant thought, one thing driving him forwards.

_'Rose'._

"I was just getting to the good bit." Rose complains, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Shh," The Doctor kissed her on the forehead, and she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

-

The next morning, she wakes up alone in their room, her head reeling from the dreams she'd had the previous night. It takes her a few moments to realise that they must be the Doctor's memories, of when he'd travelled with Martha.

She's barely made the connection when the Doctor himself wanders into the room in a dressing gown, his wet hair stuck up so much he could have been electrocuted.

"How were the dreams?" He smirks, perching next to her on the bed.

"You met Shakespeare?" Rose wonders aloud.

"Yep."

"And...The Face of Boe?" Rose remembers the earlier dream, of New Earth and motorways. "What did he mean?"

The Doctor beams, tapping his nose, confidentially.

"You'll find out tonight, won't you?" He tells her, getting up again.

"God, it's like some kind of bizarre alien soap opera." Rose groans, pulling the covers up over her face.

"I should write a book, shouldn't I? Make millions." The Doctor grins, pulling open the wardrobe in the corner of the room. "Oooh, jeans. You know, I've not worn jeans in a while. I think it's a jeans day."

Rose smiles and gets up.

-

It takes a whole month for the Doctor to show Rose everything that happened to him. She finds herself subconsciously looking forward to his stories.

When it reaches the Year That Never Was, she doesn't see much of it. That morning she wakes up, trying to hide her tears.

The Doctor sees them anyway.

"The Master?" He asks, gravely, brushing her tears away with his thumb.

"The Master." She agrees.

She'd felt what it had been like, for the Doctor. The blind joy that there was someone else, like a light in the dark. Then the raw ache when that light was snatched away.

The Doctor pulls her close.

"I shouldn't have shown you that." He says. "I don't like reliving it, I shouldn't have-"

"I wanted to know." Rose sniffs, brushing the last of her tears away. "I'm better for knowing."

She's lucky, she realises later, that most of the Doctor's travels after that are much happier. She wakes up beaming from ear to ear when the Doctor and Donna find each other again.

Her moods begin to depend upon the Doctor's moods in the memories he shows her.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" A friend asks her one morning at work.

"Nothing!" She lies, fixing a bright smile onto her face. "Just feeling bored, that's all!"

After all, she can hardly say 'The Doctor's daughter died last night in my dreams', can she?

Similarly, she feels a weird sense of loss that doesn't belong to her after the Doctor shows her the library, and wonders who exactly River Song is.

-

The memories run out too soon. Rose wakes up from the Doctor's jaunts in an alien marketplace, and Donna's encounter with the mysterious time beetle, feeling odd.

"No more adventures, then." She says, stretching.

"Yep. After that, well, I met you, and you know what happens next." The Doctor smiles. "At least you get your head back to yourself now."

"No more adventures," Rose repeats, rubbing her eyes. "You're right, if you wrote your life story you'd make a mint."

"There's gonna be other adventures." The Doctor promises.

"Wh-?"

"Well," He smiles, broadly. "We can live our own adventures, now."


End file.
